


Surprises

by LostGirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: First Time, Get Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-23
Updated: 2004-12-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl/pseuds/LostGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Surprises<br/>Author: Lostgirl<br/>Pairing: Giles/Xander<br/>Rating: PG-13</p><p>Written for the Drunken Giles-athon (master list <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/lostgirlslair/153909.html">here</a>) for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://soft-princess.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://soft-princess.livejournal.com/"></a><b>soft_princess</b> who wanted Xander, kissing, and a happy childhood memory.  I hope you like it, sweetie!</p><p>Big thanks to <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://malnpudl.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://malnpudl.livejournal.com/"></a><b>malnpudl</b> for the wonderful beta!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Surprises  
> Author: Lostgirl  
> Pairing: Giles/Xander  
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Written for the Drunken Giles-athon (master list [here](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lostgirlslair/153909.html)) for [](http://soft-princess.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://soft-princess.livejournal.com/)**soft_princess** who wanted Xander, kissing, and a happy childhood memory. I hope you like it, sweetie!
> 
> Big thanks to [](http://malnpudl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://malnpudl.livejournal.com/)**malnpudl** for the wonderful beta!

Xander watched Giles stumble to the door and open it to let Buffy and Willow out.  Almost out of the courtyard, Buffy nearly tripped over her own heels when she twirled to wave goodbye, and Xander couldn't help but gape when he heard Giles giggle.  The sound, quite un-Giles-like to his mind, made him smile.

They both turned back into Giles' apartment and Xander moved to shut the door when Giles apparently forgot.  He surveyed the mess and wasn't sure what to do.  Giles had said he could stay over, since Xander was pretty sure his Uncle Rory would be bunking in his basement 'apartment'.  That was, after all, where they'd stowed him every other Christmas.

Did that mean he should help clean up?  Giles wasn't in much shape for it himself.  Laughing as Giles collapsed onto one of the stools, Xander took the shredded gift wrapping out of the other man's hands and threw it away.

"Well, that was fun," Xander said, thumping down onto the other stool.  "Probably the best Christmas I've ever had."

Giles snorted, leaning back and almost sliding right off the counter of the pass through.  "Oh, come now," he said just a bit too heartily, "Surely you have some happy Christmas memories?"

Xander thought for a moment and then smiled.  "Yeah.  Uh, once Willow's mom decided that Willow should learn about other cultures and religions.  I spent most of December at Willow's house while her mom and dad told us where all the traditions came from.  It was actually fun."

Giles smiled at him again and Xander had to look away before he got stupid ideas in his head.

"I knew there was some part of you to enjoy, er, that-that enjoyed learning." Giles looked confused for a moment and then laughed, shaking his head.

"It wasn't that . . . okay, I didn't mind, but . . . you're drunk.  You should go to bed and I'll clean up this mess a little."

"I'm not drunk," Giles grumbled, standing and tottering a bit.  Xander raised an eyebrow at him and Giles snorted.  "I'm not.  Really.  Just a bit unsteady on my feet."

"You're . . . what?  Pissed?"

Giles blinked up at him, a smile spreading over his face.  "Well, perhaps a bit.  First time in a while that's happened without me being miserable first."

"Yeah, well, you're going to be miserable when you wake up tomorrow," Xander countered, reaching out on impulse to pat Giles' shoulder and then grabbing tighter as Giles tottered again.

Giles' expression sobered a bit, the smile still there but somehow different.  Xander felt a change in the atmosphere between them, but couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Well, I suppose that depends," Giles said.  Xander watched him, confused, as Giles leaned in close.  His heartbeat picked up, some parts sure that Giles was going to kiss him, though the rational part of him was shouting he wasn't that lucky.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, swallowing against a suddenly dry throat.

"Something I've never been drunk enough to try before?" Giles replied, his lips just inches from Xander's own.  They stayed that way for a moment.  Xander knew why he was frozen in place, his hands gripping his own thighs hard.  He could swear that Giles was just seconds from kissing him.  He could almost imagine Giles' lips against his own, their bodies pressing together . . . he'd imagined it so often that it was easy now.

He didn't know why Giles paused, though. Then it didn't matter because he found himself swaying forward, as if his body had made the decision without even consulting his brain.  Suddenly they were kissing, Giles' mouth covering his, Giles' hands rubbing his neck and brushing through his hair.

Xander moaned, pressing himself against Giles until he slid from the stool, wrapping his arms around the other man.  Giles licked over his lips and they parted, though Xander didn't think he'd actually told them to do that.  Heat rose beneath Xander's skin and he found himself clinging to Giles as their tongues tangled.

His thigh brushed something hard and Xander gasped into the kiss, his hips bucking forward to rub his own swelling cock against Giles' hip.  When they finally pulled away from one another, Xander wondered if he looked as surprised as Giles did.

Panting to catch his breath, Xander realized neither of them had let go of the other.  They both stared, silent, for a long moment.  Xander gulped, wondering what Giles was thinking.

"Wow," he found himself saying and instantly regretted it.  Could he have said anything more idiotic?

"That’s, uh, rather what I was thinking," Giles replied with a small laugh.  "Much better than my original thought of forcing you to listen to my records."

Xander blinked, practically feeling the color drain from his face.  "What?"

"I was going to attempt to show you what real music is . . ." Giles said again, his hands still warm and solid against Xander's neck.  "That, however, was much better.  Could we do it again?"


End file.
